Valve devices of this kind are frequently used to drive hydraulic actuators. In doing so, adjustable stroke stops have the task of limiting the maximum volume flow of a valve section, and thus, the maximum speed of a work function, for instance, the travel movement of the piston of a working cylinder or the working speed of another actuator. For a corresponding stroke limitation, the state of the art provides an adjustable end stop, which interacts with the controller or parts, which are in operative connection with the controller, at both axial end regions, in relation to the axis of the movements of the controller. Document WO 98/05870, for instance, shows such a solution, in which each end stop acts on a measuring piston at one or the other end of a control spool. Such solutions are disadvantageous, inasmuch as both sides of the housing assembly of the valve devices have to be accessible for conducting adjustment measures to the end stops. In many installation positions, a free and unhindered access is only possible on one side. For valve devices actuated by a hand lever, this accessibility on only side is usually the case on the side of the hand lever side. For valve devices actuated by a hand lever, the prior art provides, as a further solution of the adjustment problem, the possibility of making the adjustment for both end stops at the hand lever side. In this solution, an end stop acts directly on the control spool of the controller. The second end stop acts on the hand lever device to limit it to a lever end position. Since the adjustment acts only indirectly, namely through the mechanics of the hand lever device, on the control spool, the stop device operates very inaccurately due to the play, friction and deformation of the adjustment mechanism. Because of the unfavorable translation of the actuation forces, deformations of mechanics and a further deterioration of the adjustment accuracy also arise.